futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second American Civil War (Morrell's World)
Second American Civil War Ever since the United States has gone through a lot in the past years, especially during the Great Recession. The past years were very depressing for America, it only made it worse when 2016 Presidential Election had came around with the shocking announcement of famous New Yorker businessmen, Donald J. Trump said he would run for president in the 2016 Presidential Election. He became more controversial after making discriminating remarks about Mexicans, by calling them "rapists and murderers". And that Mexico is purposely sending undocumented immigrants into the United States. Trump also went more in media backfiring when he said in a interview that he would "build a wall" along the US-Mexican border. Many Republican candidates such as Jeb Bush, Marco Rubio, John Kaisch and Ted Cruz were completely shocked by Donald Trump's words. As were Democrat candidates such as Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders. Eventually the 2016 Presidential Election came down to two candidates which was Republican nominee Donald J. Trump and his chosen VP, New Jersey's governor Chris Christie. While Hillary Clinton chosen former mayor of San Antonio, Julian Castro as her VP. Eventually the votes swept across the US by state. Hillary almost would of won, if it weren't for two counties in the state of Colorado (that voted for Trump). After Donald Trump won the presidential election, things were about to change big time. Conservatives Control the Congress By January of 2017, Trump began his plan to exploit the Congress, which was to make it as much conservative as possible. Trump during the month of February and into the month of May had secretly fired anyone in the Senate or House of Representatives, if they were to speak out against Trump or for simply disagreeing with his actions as president. Most noted that many Democratic representatives and senators, were the ones being "laid" according to the news media. However a few exceptions did occur to Republicans, such as Republican senator Rand Paul, due to the fact he was a libertarian and Trump couldn't allow him to have Rand Paul to have his voice be heard anywhere in the US government. With the Congress mostly 98% conservative, he had plans to make "America great again!". Repeal of Social Security and Medicare The most controversial things that led Trump to be more paid attention to was when he managed to have most of the Congress agreeing to vote on removing Social Security and Medicare. When it was removed many Americans who were disabled or retired were in financial troubles. The disabled would of had to become people getting helped by their families or friends, if not only choice for them was a institute. Retired people would find themselves forced out of retirement and right back into the workforce once again, at the age of 80. Leading to many old formerly retired people across America to commit suicide or simply die of exhaustion from overworking. Removal of Social Security also was a major impact to people who had genetic disorders or diseases. People who needed medication (such as people with ADHD for instance), if they didn't found themselves a doctor before the removal of Social Security, they wouldn't be able to choose their own doctor. So that means that anyone would be randomly given a doctor, and nobody would know if your doctor actually cared for you and your health or not. People who happened to moved to another state, would find themselves being randomly given doctors mostly doctors who were careless. Resulting in many people dying of accidental overdose on medication, which Trump said was "High rate of suicides". Many people did find a way around this, for instance many people would move to other countries like UK, France, or Canada, where healthcare is for free. Giving them still able to be taken care of. But not many could actually afford to move to another country. Repeal of Environmental Laws Repeal of Public Education Repeal of Paid Leave Category:Civil Wars Category:Geopolitics 21st century